User talk:Shadeflower
Welcome! Wanna RP at Holly Wiki? Dustpelt 19:55, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Sure.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 19:56, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Meet you in the StarClan camp! Dustpelt 19:59, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Admins Hi Shadeflower! I would like to be an admin because I know how to help new users get started and I am fair to everyone and give them a chance to start over if they vandalize things! Dustpelt Re: Thanks! --- 22:41, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I'll make them. --- Cherryfur123 (my sig isn't working xD ) Ooopsies, sorry! I was confused. *facepalm* Again, sorry! Cherryfur123 Sure! And... one suggestion. Do you think we should make a page like... ShadeClan allegiances so users can see the characters in each Clan? Just a suggestion. I'll make them if you want me to. Thanks! --- Cherryfur123 Oh, okay. Sorry, I'm like a new user here rather than your mentor xD. --- Cherryfur123 Re:New User Yeah, sure! I know some people who might be interested in this wiki :D. --- Cherryfur123 (working on my sig xD) Sure! No problem. ---Cherryfur123 Shade, i gonna warn you once, and only once. Please do not copy off Holly wikia. I looked at your "Gathering page" and the only thing different is the differnt title. Please change this. Thank you.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! 00:44, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Also, change "Shadflower Wiki" rules please. It is pretty much an exact copy of "Warrior Cat RP Wiki". Which I run. -[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! I'm so sorry, I haven't gotten a chance to reply to you. And yes, I've already asked my friends to join, but they haven't replied to me yet. Cherryfur123 Hello Hi Shadeflower!Hope you dont mind but i m med cat of cloverclan.Its wolfclaw now -_-" I am so sorry!!!! I just realized that some of my messages to my friends didn't get through and they haven't gotten them! But some did and they haven't replied :\. Others said they didn't have time for another wiki. I am so so so sorry! Please forgive me! I'll ask my friends again. :D Cherryfur123 Thanks you so much! I thought you'd be very angry at me! Lol! *hugs* Cherryfur123 Heeey Lol Howdy ^_^ Dawnleaf 01:46, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Heyyy Could I join? :D [[User:Echoheart|'Echo']][[User talk:Echoheart|'heart']] 13:56, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Hm...What clan would you suggest for me to join? [[User:Echoheart|'Echo']][[User talk:Echoheart|'heart']] Page? Are we supposed to make a page for our character? DustpeltExpect the Worst! Re Mates and Templates Once we have a few more cats then yes. I want Sand to join and RP two cats. DustpeltExpect the Worst! Also on our pages for our characters should we have a template for them? DustpeltExpect the Worst! Yeah that would be cool. DustpeltExpect the Worst! Waterfall and Whiteflash are now mates! DustpeltExpect the Worst! Admin Yah that would make things easy er [[User:Frostyness|'I don't have nightmares -'I create them]] 01:25, October 4, 2010 (UTC) cool thanks[[User:Frostyness|'I don't have nightmares -'I create them]] 01:39, October 4, 2010 (UTC) can i put my sig on the message thing?[[User:Frostyness|'I don't have nightmares -'I create them]] 01:43, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry!!! Sorry! As you can see I am rarely active here.... so I'd prefer to not join any Clans and such things. Hope you understand :) 00:13, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... I think that we should have the gatherin every other saturday, but as for the med cat thing, I think that we should do it every half-moon-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Ask sand about the name. DustpeltExpect the Worst! 12:38, October 9, 2010 (UTC)